David Archuleta
by Inhuman8
Summary: Just a collection of song-fics based off of songs from David Archuleta's self-titled album, David Archuleta
1. Crush

**AN: Sorry for anyone who doesn't like David Archuleta, but, HE SHOULDA WON AMERICAN IDOL!!! This first Chapter is in Edward's P.O.V....obviously. And, yes, I HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE PIT OF DEAD AND DYING AUTHORS!!! That is all. Oh, and all-human in the first chappie. NOW that is all.**

"See you tomorrow, Bella,"

"See ya', Edward,"

I took my cell phone from my ear, and right before I pressed the little green button that would end my call with the love of my life, I heard, as a tiny whisper, "Love…"

My heart literally stopped. No cliché.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

SHE LIKES ME!!! Heck, taking her use of words literally, SHE LOVES ME!!! Bella Swan. Loves. Me. The most beautiful and thoughtful girl on _Earth _loves…me!!!

I couldn't believe it. I stared at my phone, wondering if it was true.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Ever since I met and became friends with Bella a year before, I thought of nothing and no-one else. Whenever she was near me, I floated on my personal cloud, when she was away, there was a rain cloud looming over me, which threatened to never stop pouring. I loved her, and I knew that.

When I first fell in love with her, though, my thoughts were different. I _couldn't _fall in love, was one that appeared regularly. I was in deep denial. But, becoming closer friends with her changed that.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

Now that Bella had (kinda,) said that she had loved me, my train of thoughts changed once again. _Does she think the same way I do? Was she just holding back, like I was? Is she still? _

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

_Does she think we're still just friends? Does she realize that I love her too? _I thought, questions regarding Bella racing through my mind. "We gonna have to risk a friendship…aren't we?" I asked no-one in particular.

_[chorus]__[chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Going away  
Going away

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I'm gonna ask her if she said what I thought she said. If she loves me too.


	2. Touch My Hand

**AN: Edward's P.O.V....once again, OBVIOUSLY. Uhm, and vamps in the chappie...OBVIOUSLY. That is all. **

**Touch My Hand**

My name is Edward Cullen. And I'm a professional singer. And, pretty popular too. But, thankfully, I don't let fame get to my head. I'm having a concert tonight in Seattle, Washington. Quite close to my birthplace, well, hometown, no…AH DANG IT! Well, guess I might-as-well tell you, I'm a vampire. So, technically, I've had a few _hometowns. _My most recent one, though, and the one fans all know, is Forks, Washington.

Now that you know I'm a vampire, you've probably inferred that where I've gotten my voice was because of vampirism. And…you are correct. I know, that's kind of cheating, but it wasn't my choice to become a vampire, and I _really _enjoy singing.

Quite recently, I've had a song written that I didn't really know what it was about. It's called _Touch My Hand. _But, I guessed, to please fans, I sung it, and it became a hit.

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,  
In a sea of people,  
There was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,_

It was concert time. I began singing _Touch My Hand, _the unknown song, and everyone either began jumping, or pulled out their cell phones to wave them in the air. Quickly, I face popped out to me like there was a big neon-red sign over her that read, "LOOK AT ME." She was beautiful. Light brown hair framed her pale face and chocolate eyes shone. She looked at me with adoration, and I realized with a jolt what the unknown song was about.

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,_

I, in a trance, loped over to the edge of the stage, and knelt down, waving my hand for any fan to grab, but, it was more for _her _than anybody else.

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

Whatever I did, this song _could not _stop. If I had to, I would sing the chorus over and over again, but I _had _to grasp this girls hand, just _once, _and I would be satisfied.

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,  
A wonder wall of stars,  
But the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,_

Almost everyone's cell phones were shining, illuminating the otherwise darkness. But _she _didn't need one. She was beaming up with adoration, and that stuck out more than the brightest cell phone.

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah_

Right at the end of the song, first 'yeah', the girl reached out and grasped my hand, for only a second. That second lasted a lifetime for me, and the meaning of the unknown song was fully revealed.


	3. Barriers

**AN: YAY! Third update in one and a half days! Anywayz, This chappie is in Jake's P.O.V. And, instead of anything having to do with Bella, it's Jake/Nessie. Oh, and I relized I had forgotten this in my last two chapters... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR DAVID ARCHULETA. OR BARRIERS, CRUSH, OR TOUCH MY HAND. UNFORTUNATELY. I WOULD LOVE TO OWN ALL OF THESE.**

**Barriers**

My name is Jacob Black. And…well…I'd have to say I have a _huge _problem. You see, I'm werewolf. Or, more appropriately, a _shapeshifter. _Werewolves can imprint. Which means…well…it's kinda like true love. And the person I've Imprinted on, looks at me like an awesome brother, and that's killing me.

_Hey, Mmmm,_,

Well I don't know how to say this right,  
And the words got me choking,  
I keep hitting this wall,  
It's never gonna fall,  
And we're still broken,  
This mountain we've been trying to climb,  
It's never ending,  
Just can't do nothing, gotta do something,  
Cause if we don't open up our eyes,  
We're just pretending

I've told Nessie that I love her before, but I haven't explained _why _I do. Bella's still mad at me and Edward's…well, Edward. Furious, but hides it for the two women he loves most in his life. And, the biggest problem of all is the fact that Nessie and her family are vampires, natural enemies of the werewolf.

_Well there's a time for giving up,  
Didn't wanna have to say it,  
All we're doing is building walls,  
And now there's too many barriers,_

I walk up to Nessie, and she smiles up at me. I smile back, but inside I'm sobbing.

"Ness, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, praying inside that I don't burst out sobbing on the outside.

"Sure, Jake!"

She's so happy…why do I have to do this?

We walk into the kitchen, leaving the other vamps in the living room.

"Ness," I sigh. "I think I may have to leave you and your family."

"What?" She asks, startled.

_Here we are lying here,  
It's our last final goodnight,  
Just because it feels so good,  
No use pretending we're alright,  
Too many locks (locks), too many cries (cries),  
Too many tears (tears), too many lies (lies),  
Too many barriers (barriers).  
Oh, just too many barriers._

"There's too much working against us right now. I need to leave…at least for right now." I reply, trying to keep my eyes from Nessie's beautiful face.

"Jay, you don't need to leave!" She sobs.

Oh, great, she knows I can't resist her pet name for me.

_Now we've been draggin' this whole thing out,  
But I can't wait any longer.  
Our love's burnin' down,  
Creepin' in the doubt, we're not gettin' any stronger.  
I hear you say that we're doin' okay,  
But, baby, I don't think so.  
Just can't do nothin'; gotta do somethin',  
'Cause if I don't get into my car,  
I won't go very far.  
Well, there's a time for givin' up.  
Didn't wanna have to say it.  
All we're doin' is building walls.  
Now there's too many barriers._

"Ness, there's too much in our path right now." I sigh. "I don't think you know this already, but I'm a werewolf. I've never shown you this. Your father…well…Edward doesn't like me very much. Your mother is mad at me for something that happened about three years ago. I'm sorry, I _do _need to leave."

_Here we are, lyin' here.  
It's our last final goodnight.  
Just because it feels so good,  
No use pretending we're alright.  
Too many locks (locks), too many cries (cries),  
Too many tears (tears), too many lies (lies),  
Too many barriers (barriers).  
Too many barriers.  
Just too many barriers_

That we keep running into.  
Been tryin', but we just can't break through.  
I know I'm gonna keep wishin' I was with you,  
But we just gotta stop...

"No, Jay, I'm not gonna let you leave!!" She sobbed. _God, why must you do this to me?! _I thought. "I don't care what you are, or what my mom or dad think of you! Jake…I'm not going to be able to live without you. What will Rose get mad at without you? Who will Uncle Emmett laugh with? When Jasper just about loses control, who'll point out that he looks constipated without you? Who'll Alice laugh at, when you trip up?! Jay…who'll I love?"

_Here we are, lyin' here.  
It's our last final goodnight.  
Just because it feels so good,  
No use pretending we're alright.  
Too many locks (locks), too many cries (cries),  
Too many tears (tears), too many lies (lies),  
Too many lies.  
In a hurry to get somewhere,  
And the road's tryin' to block ya, block ya (too many barriers)  
And you feel like you're nowhere,  
'Cause the world's tryin' to stop ya, stop ya (too many barriers)  
In a hurry to get somewhere,  
And the road's tryin' to block ya, block ya (too many barriers)  
And you feel like you're nowhere,  
'Cause the world's tryin' to stop ya, stop ya (too many barriers)_

She just said she loves me. In a strange twisted way, but she did!

"Ness, I'm sorry." I say, tears now leaking out of my eyes. "I still have to go, I know it'll affect everyone. I'll probably come back some day though. Good bye, Renesmee."

I walked out the kitchen and through the front hallway. I stepped through the front door, for what would probably be the last time.


End file.
